Anna et les Winchester
by Willmina
Summary: Dean et Sam doivent s'occuper de la nièce de Bobby, Anna. Spoiler saison 3
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur**

Juste un petit mot pour dire que ce n'est pas moi l'auteur mais ma meilleure amie. J'ai trouvé que sa fic était bien du coup j'ai décidé de la mettre sur avec sa permission. Moi, je ne fais que taper le texte, corriger les fautes et éditer la fic après l'avoir coupée en chapitre. Les chapitres seront surtout l'équivalent de ce que j'aurai tapé ce jour-là, mais j'essayerais quand même de ne pas couper n'importe où non plus.

Voilà et maintenant, bonne fic !

**Chapitre 1**

« Bobby, accélère ! Ils vont nous rattraper !

Ouais, ouais… Je fais ce que je peux, cette bagnole n'est plus toute jeune tu sais… »

_BANG !_

La vitre arrière se brisa sous le choc. Si la voiture n'était pas achevée par la course, elle céderait bientôt sous les balles. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils trouvent un abri. Quelque part où l'on ne pourrait pas les retrouver. Bobby savait qu'il pouvait s'en sortir seul, mais là où il allait sa nièce ne pourrait pas l'accompagner. Elle était forte, il n'en doutait pas. Seulement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la mettre en danger. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, même si celle-ci l'inquiétait un peu.

Il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il redoutait tant d'appeler depuis les événements qui avaient suivi la « mort » de Sam. L'interlocuteur décrocha à l'instant même où une nouvelle rafale de balles fut tirée.

« Salut Bobby, ça faisait un bail ! Tu t'entraînes toujours à la carabine à ce que j'entends ?

Dean ! C'est pas le moment. Vous êtes toujours dans l'Oregon ?

En quelque sorte oui…

Comment ça, en quelque sorte ? Vous y êtes ou non£ ? s'énerva Bobby en donnant un coup de volant qui colla les passagers de sa vieille voiture à la vitre.

J'suis surtout au septième ciel actuellement. Ah…ouais…c'est bon ça… »

Bobby comprit à la musique qui résonnait en fond sonore, que les Winchester se trouvaient dans un bar de strip-tease.

« Passes-moi ton frère immédiatement, imbécile ! »

Il entendit une légère dispute avant de percevoir enfin la voix de Sam.

« Enfin quelqu'un de sensé ! Sam, où êtes-vous ?

On loge au motel _The Best_, qui serait d'ailleurs _The Worst_ mais bon… c'est pas loin de la frontière, tu vois où ?

Ouais, j'vous y retrouve dans un moment, soit là à l'heure, je ne resterais pas. Mais j'ai un gros service à vous demander. Bye !

Ah… Bo… »

Bobby raccrocha avant d'entendre la moindre protestation. Il ne leur laissait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, ils pouvaient bien faire ça pour lui.

« Bobby… on dirait qu'ils nous suivent plus… »

Le vieux chasseur se retourna et vit en effet leurs poursuivants rebrousser chemin.

« Ils ont compris quelle direction on prenait, ils vont nous avoir à la frontière.

Ca ira quand même ? s'inquiétât la jeune femme avec angoisse.

Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais où aller, je me ferais oublier quelque temps. »

Ses paroles ne semblèrent pas la rassurer, mais elle ne répondit pas. Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le motel et Bobby alla se renseigner sur la chambre des deux frères. Anna en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes. Mais habillée comme elle l'était, une jupe d'été qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et un corsage un peu décolleté, elle finit par se faire aborder par l'un de ses poivrots qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Elle ne pouvait jamais se balader à la nuit tombée sans tomber sur un mec de ce type. Essayant d'ignorer ses appels incessants, elle prit le chemin en sens inverse et retourna à la voiture. Le jeune homme, dont la démarche tanguant lui prouva que son taux d'alcoolémie était bien trop élevé, la suivie jusqu'à celle-ci.

« Hey ! Foutez-moi la paix, okay ? Si quelqu'un t'ignore, ça signifie qu'il veut pas te parler, imbécile ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

Si on t'ignore, crie plus fort ! C'est la devise de ma famille, annonça le garçon comme s'il y avait de quoi être fier. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ensemble ? Ma voiture est bien plus belle que celle-ci, tu sais… et pas que la voiture, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire, hein ? »


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Anna grimaça de dégoût en sentant son haleine fétide, mélange d'alcool et de biscuits apéritifs qu'il avait dû s'enfiler dans l'un de ses bars où se dénudaient les filles pour de l'argent. Elle croisait les doigts pour que Bobby revienne vite la sortir de cette situation. Mais ne le voyant pas ressortir de la loge du gardien de nuit, elle finit par prendre les devants et sortie de la voiture où elle s'était réfugiée. L'homme profita aussitôt de la situation pour revenir à l'assaut, se faisant encore plus pressant. La disparition de la barrière fictive de la portière lui permettait maintenant de la toucher. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'emporta vers sa chambre sans attendre de réponse.

« Lâchez-moi ! Je ne vous suivrai pas ! » dit-elle en se débattant et en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet aux alentours. Il ne semblait plus y avoir personne. Même l'homme qu'elle avait aperçu fumant une clope, un peu plus tôt, n'était plus là. Qui viendrait l'aider ? Bobby était bien trop loin, et trop occupé pour l'entendre. La peur commençait à l'étreindre. Et s'il l'emportait quelque part et que quelque chose d'horrible arrivait ? Pourrait-elle encore se regarder en face ? Et comment réagirait Bobby ?

À cet instant, quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de l'ivrogne et il du se retourner avec difficulté pour lui faire face. Quand il réussit enfin à équilibrer son corps titubant, ce fut pour recevoir le coup de poing le plus rapide du siècle. Anna en laissa échapper un cri de surprise. L'homme s'était étalé sur le sol et n'en bougeait plus.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? » s'écria-t-elle avec plus de colère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle se baissa et vérifia l'état de santé de l'ivrogne. Il était complètement sonné, mais le coup ne l'avait heureusement pas tué.

« J'vous demande pardon ?

Vous auriez pu le tuer ! s'exclama la jeune femme à la grande surprise de son sauveur.

Hé ho, j'viens de te sauver la vie là, tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissante, gamine !

Gamine ? J'suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de pervers dans votre genre !

Perv… »

L'homme s'arrêta net en comprenant pourquoi la jeune femme le traitait ainsi. Comme il était en train de se soulager au bord de la route lorsqu'il avait entendu l'altercation, il n'avait pas eu le temps de rajuster sa braguette. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il se retourna et la remonta discrètement. Quand il lui fit face de nouveau, Bobby arrivait, l'air légèrement surpris.

« Ho, je vois que les présentations commencent bien. Anna, voici l'un des deux imbéciles avec qui tu vas vivre. Dean, voici ma nièce, que je te pris de ne pas toucher avec tes sales pattes de dragueur invétéré, c'est bien compris ? Où est Sammy, j'suis pressé. »

Le dénommé Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de baragouiner quelques questions et de faire un geste vague dans la direction de la chambre 89. Anna ne fut pas plus rassurée en voyant le plus jeune des frères Winchester. Celui-ci avait la tête collée à la cuvette des toilettes, semblant espérer que les effets de l'alcool s'arrêtent miraculeusement. Il leur adressa un vague signe de la main à leur entrée, mais ne pu en faire plus avant de vomir.

« Je veux rentrer avec toi, annonça Anna avec assurance.

Non, non, non. Tu restes ici avec eux, tu y seras en sécurité. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir régler ton _problème _s'il se déclare.

Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air dubitatif en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean qui tapait dans le dos de Sam en lui lançant un « C'est la vie, p'tit frère ! »

Hm… j'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas l'air rassurants comme ça…. Même moi j'ai envie de te ramener en voyant ça, mais je t'assure, c'est mieux si tu es près d'eux, d'accord ? »

La jeune femme soupira, mais finit par acquiescer à force de supplication. Plus elle le retenait, plus Bobby était en danger, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Quand il fut parti, elle regretta presque aussitôt sa décision. Pourrait-elle vivre avec deux hommes pareils ? Ils étaient loin des deux personnes de confiance que Bobby lui avait dépeintes. Se couchant sur le canapé, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, n'attendant pas les deux frères. La journée avait été très éprouvante, elle ne tenait plus.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par la lumière du jour qui filtrait par les stores à moitiés fermés, que les Winchester avaient oubliés de descendre. L'un d'eux était affalé, occupé à ronfler sur le plus grand des deux lits. Tandis que l'autre s'était visiblement endormit sur le carrelage des toilettes. Son estomac gargouillant la rappella à l'ordre et elle se mit à fouiller les placards de la chambre. Faisant de son mieux avec les restes de nourriture qu'elle trouvait, lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas dépassé la date de limite, elle préparait un petiot déjeuner à la Bobby - c'est à dire le plus consistant possible, avec des oeufs, de la viande et pas mal de céréales. L'odeur de la cuisine finit par réveiller les deux estomacs sur pattes et les fit venir comme des zombies, vers la salle à manger, qui ne consistait qu'en une table et deux chaises. Soudain, Dean remarqua que la jeune femme était en train de cuisiner dans leur chambre.

_ Ah! J'me rappelle pas avoir ramené une fille hier pourtant... Sammy! P'tit cachottier! sourit-il bêtement en donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule de son frère.

_ Hein? Mais c'est pas moi!

Tous deux ne se rappellaient visiblement de rien. Anna soupira et posa deux assiettes sur la table. Elle vint vers les frères Winchester et les tira par les oreilles jusqu'à la table. Ceux-ci protestèrent mais obéirent sans se débattre. L'odeur du repas était bien trop appétissante.

_ Mangez, désoulez... et je vous expliquerait.

_ ....

_ Sammy, j'pensais pas que tu les aimais si jeunes. Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt? » Intervint Dean en attrappant sa fourchette et en l'approchant de sa bouche. Au moment où il allait l'avaler, Anna lui envoya une tape derrière la tête. Il manqua de s'étouffer, ce qui provoqua les moqueries de Sam, pas encore tout à fait sobre. Une fois le repas terminé, ellle leur expliqua la situation.

_ Grand-père a des problèmes. Il devait donner une arme assez spéciale à un gars, mais celui-ci s'eest fait descendre, et depuis, il est poursuivit. Alors en attendant, il peut pas nous garder.

_ Nous ? Interrogea Sam, un peu plus calme.

_ Oui, moi et mon p'tit frère. Il est chez une amie, pas loin d'ici.

_ Et vos parents ?

_ Bobby est notre seule famille. Il veille à ce qu'on ne manque de rien.

_ Je vois… Mais, notre vie n'est pas des plus calmes. Tu es sûre que Bobby a dit que tu devais rester ici pour ta sécurité… je veux dire… avec « nous » ?

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est ce que t'en penses Dean ? On peut quand même pas l'emmener en mission avec nous ? C'est trop dangereux !

_ …

_ Dean ?

_ … pff. Muahahaha !

_ Mais ça va pas, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

_ « Grand-père » ! Arf, j'ai rien entendu d'aussi drôle depuis des lustres ! « Bobby », notre Bobby, elle l'appelle « Grand-père » … oh non, elle est géniale, on la garde cette fille, hein ?

Le jeune homme repartit d'un grand éclat de rire, répétant des délires que lui seul comprenait, devant l'air abasourdit des deux autres.

_ Bon, tu fais la cuisine et le ménage et tu peux rester, ça te vas ? finit par proposer Sam.

_ Okay. De toute façon, je vous laisserai pas le faire, vu comme c'est une porcherie ici. »

Les deux frères ne purent qu'acquiesqer à la remarque. La chambre était en désordre depuis le début de leur mission et pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait eut le courage de ranger les vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout.

_ Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une mission qui nous attend, nous.

_ Laissez-moi une minute et je suis prête.

Dean la retint par le bras et lui accorda un sourire compatissant.

_ J'ai dit « nous » avons une mission, ce qui sous-entend « moi et Sam », pas « moi, Sam et Anna », d'accord gamine?

_ Premièrement, on dit « Anna, Sam et moi », pas le contraire. Mais c'est la preuve que tu te fais toujours passé avant les autres, je suppose...

A cette réplique, Sam pouffa dans son verre et manqua de se noyer en avalant une gorgée d'eau. Son attitude ne manqua pas d'agacer Dean.

_ Et deuxièmement, continua-t-elle en ignorant Sam, Bobby vous a confié la misssion de veiller sur moi, donc je reste avec vous.

Dean voulut répliquer mais il dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Il la laissa donc alller à la salle de bain et attendit avec Sam qu'elle ait terminé.

_ Jamais j'aurais du te faire boire hier, tu sais pas refuser les missions à la con quand t'es bourré.

Sam soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi Dean se croyait-il obligé de toujours tout lui mettre sur le dos, quand les choses ne tournaient pas à son avantage?


End file.
